Goodbye my lover
by Srta. Ackerman
Summary: Pokkle recuerda los bellos momentos pasados junto a su amada, esta seria la ultima vez que pensara en ella. Secuela de "You're beautiful", Song-fic.


Goodbye My lover

Secuela de "You're beutiful".

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y solamente los ocupo sin fines de lucro, ya que si fueran de mi propiedad, los protagonistas de este Song-fic no habrían tenido ese trágico final.**

 **Género: Angst, General.**

* * *

Estaba sentado al lado del escritorio de mi habitación, escribiendo una carta, lo que no podía decir verbalmente lo iba a expresar a través de este trozo de papel, mis sentimientos almacenados por tantos años te los iba a confesar ahora que ya somos adultos, terminando la carrera de universidad como tú, o que ya comenzaron a trabajar al igual que en mi caso. ¿Valía la pena haber esperado tanto para decirte que te amaba? Esperaba que sí, aunque ya poco me importaba el resultado, pensar que yo hubiera sido tu novio si _él_ no se hubiera involucrado, después de todo, gracias a mí te conoció. Ustedes al tener un amigo en común le dieron paso a conocerse y dejaron entrar a un sentimiento en sus corazones, algo que podríamos llamarlo amor.

 **Did I disappoint you or let you down?** **  
** **Should I be feeling guilty** **  
** **Or let the judges frown?** **  
** **Because I saw the end before we'd begun** **  
** **Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won** **  
** **So I took what's mine by eternal right**

Cuando finalmente terminé de escribir todo lo que significabas para mí, decidí salir a buscarte, sabía con exactitud donde vivías temporalmente, pero lastimosamente antes de llegar los vi a los dos en el mismo parque donde los encontré aquella vez, solo que esta vez con una diferencia; estabas sentada en una banca, mientras Kurapika se arrodillaba en frente de ti y de su bolsillo sacaba una caja de terciopelo azul para abrirla seguidamente y mostrarte el lindo objeto que se hallaba dentro; un precioso anillo con una esmeralda en medio. Te levantaste —al igual que él— y lo besaste dando un «sí» como respuesta a su petición.

 **Took your soul out into the night** **  
** **It may be over but it won't stop there** **  
** **I am here for you if you'd only care** **  
** **You touched my heart you touched my soul** **  
** **You changed my life and all my goals** **  
** **And love is blind and that I knew when**

Creo que vi más de la cuenta, pensé en aquel instante.

Arrugué fuertemente el papel entre mi mano, ya ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar a lo que estaba observando. Me devolví por el mismo camino por el cual llegue a ver mi incierto destino.

Entré a mi departamento, mi solitario hogar, caminé unos cuantos pasos para caer caí rendido al frío suelo, lloraba como nunca antes, y ahí fue cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mí.

— _¿Pokkle no?_ — _Mencionaste la primera vez que hablamos._

— _El mismo, ¿Necesitas algo de mí?_

— _Solamente deseaba agradecerte por lo del otro día_ — _Reíste levemente, provocando un extraño calor en mis mejillas._

— _N-no fue nada de otro mundo, fue mi deber._ — _¿Por qué rayos estoy tartamudeando?_

— _Bueno, eso era lo que quería decir, gracias otra vez._

 **My heart was blinded by you** **  
** **I've kissed your lips and held your head** **  
** **Shared your dreams and shared your bed** **  
** **I know you well, I know your smell** **  
** **I've been addicted to you**

— _¿Quieres ir por un helado?_ — _Pregunté cuando salíamos de clases._

— _¿M-me estas invitando a una cita?_ — _Cuestionó mirándome nerviosa._

— _Tómalo como quieras_ — _Le dedique una sonrisa_ — _Entonces… ¿Me acompañas?_

— _Con gusto._

— _¡Ponzu!_

— _¿Qué sucede Pokkle?_

— _Quiero presentarte a alguien; este es Kurapika_ — _Dije señalando al rubio situado a mi lado._ — _Kurapika, ella es Ponzu, Ponzu, Kurapika._

— _Un gusto._ — _Murmuró la de ojos verdes con un pequeño sonrojo en su bello rostro._

— _El gusto es mío._ — _Respondió el rubio estrechando la mano._

 **Goodbye my lover** **  
** **Goodbye my friend** **  
** **You have been the one** **  
** **You have been the one for me** **  
** **Goodbye my lover** **  
** **Goodbye my friend** **  
** **You have been the one** **  
** **You have been the one for me**

— _Pokkle_ — _Me llamó nerviosa._ — _Necesito decirte algo muy importante._

 _A juzgar por sus palabras me emocioné, pensando que al fin podría ser correspondido._

— _Claro, dime lo que sea y yo te oiré._

— _Kurapika me pidió ser su novia y yo…acepte._ — _Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, de todo jamás pensé que fuera algo como eso._ — _¿Pokkle, te encuentras bien?_

— _Me siento feliz por ti._ — _Sonreí de manera forzosa, disimulando mi tristeza._ — _Espero sean muy felices._

— _Pensé que te enojarías, porque pensarías que te dejaríamos de lado, menos mal._ — _Dicho esto se acercó a darme un abrazo._ — _Te quiero mucho, eres como un hermano para mí._

— _Yo…igual te quiero_ — _Susurré separándome de ella._ — _Tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego._

— _Adiós._

 **I am a dreamer but when I wake** **  
** **You can't break my spirit** **  
** **It's my dreams you take** **  
** **And as you move on, remember me** **  
** **Remember us and all we used to be** **  
** **I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile** **  
** **I've watched you sleeping for a while**

Esos y muchos momentos más tuvimos, aunque recordarlos ya era mucho dolor el que sentía por ti.

 **I'd be the father of your child** **  
** **I'd spend a lifetime with you** **  
** **I know your fears and you know mine** **  
** **We've had our doubts but now we're fine** **  
** **And I love you, I swear that's true** **  
** **I cannot live without you**

Pasaron un par de semanas cuando tocaron la puerta mi departamento, venías con Kurapika, los invité a entrar, mas ustedes dijeron que era algo rápido, seguido de aquello, me entregaron un sobre de color crema, se despidieron y partieron a casa. Abrí el objeto ya sabiendo que era lo que me esperaba; una invitación para su boda la cual ya se venía, dejé esta sobre un pequeño mueble que tenía en el velador del dormitorio.

 **Goodbye my lover** **  
** **Goodbye my friend** **  
** **You have been the one** **  
** **You have been the one for me** **  
** **Goodbye my lover** **  
** **Goodbye my friend** **  
** **You have been the one** **  
** **You have been the one for me**

Llegó el gran día para ustedes, obvio que no lo era para mí. No sabía si es que iba a poder soportar en su boda, ¿te imaginas que me hubiera puesto a llorar cuando se estuvieran casando? Arruinaría todo. Era mejor si no asistía, la mejor decisión esta. Por lo que con miedo a perderte; fui para hasta tu hogar a entregarte mis sentimientos —aunque sé que no seré correspondido y ya poco me interesaba—.

Toqué a la puerta y quien me recibió fue nadie más ni nadie menos que la caprichosa de tu amiga Neon, quien me hizo pasar y una vez entre en tu cuarto prefirió dejarnos solos.

 **And I still hold your hand in mine** **  
** **In mine when I'm asleep** **  
** **And I will bear my soul in time** **  
** **When I'm kneeling at your feet**

Lo que jamás hice en el tiempo de colegio lo iba hacer ahora.

 **And I still hold your hand in mine** **  
** **In mine when I'm asleep** **  
** **And I will bear my soul in time** **  
** **When I'm kneeling at your feet** **  
** **Goodbye my lover** **  
** **Goodbye my friend** **  
** **You have been the one** **  
** **You have been the one for me**

Estabas sentada en el borde de la cama, revisando tu móvil cuando llegue, apenas me viste te levantaste a abrazarme y a decirme lo nerviosa que te encontrabas, yo solté nuestro lazo y te entregué mi último mensaje para ti, quedaste perpleja cuando lo terminaste de leer, me miraste y yo solo te evadí, yéndome del lugar. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con Kurapika y que sean muy felices.

 **Goodbye my lover** **  
** **Goodbye my friend** **  
** **You have been the one** **  
** **You have been the one for me** **  
** **I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow** **  
** **I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow** **  
** **I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow** **  
** **I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

* * *

 **N/A: Sinceramente esta historia la escribí hoy y pues la idea llegó ayer a mi mente mientras escuchaba esta canción, nunca pensé continuarla y como leen aquí esta; la creación de una idea que vino de momento. Por una parte quise que Pokkle encontrara a alguien en un futuro quien fuera madre de sus hijos pero ya ven que mi imaginación no lo deseo así, posiblemente algún día si me animo haré la siguiente parte para que no quede así, pero de momento (y lo más probable) será que no la continúe y este es su final. Espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: Si se dan cuenta Pokkle es como si le hablara a ponzu sobre como o donde esta, supongo que ustedes ya deben de saber que significa y si no se los explico; se podría decir que la carta que le escribe es sobre todo lo leído arriba y en el anterior song-fic.**

 **Cantante: James Blunt.**

 **Canción: Goodbye my lover.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
